


Alone in a broken world

by stayracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chan gets sleep, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, felix minho and hyunjin are already dead, hinted woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayracha/pseuds/stayracha
Summary: The world has crumbled. Creature name Monsters roam freely. If you see a Monster and vice versa, you might as well already be dead.(I'm terrible at summaries. Also, if you feel like I've missed something that I should have tagged then please comment so I can do so.)
Kudos: 3





	Alone in a broken world

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent so long writing this, please comment something so it feels like this was worth it.

(There are descriptions of blood, so if you are sensitive, read with caution. To skip the mentions of blood, there will be **** at the start and end)

Crumbling buildings surrounded him. Nowhere to go for shelter, nowhere to protect him from the Monsters outside. Monsters. Monsters that haunt you until you either die or escape. No one escapes them, ever. Once you've been seen; you're already dead. No one knew what they were. All they knew was to avoid them.

He was alone, like usual. He hadn't seen another living being in about 4 years, so he assumed, he was one of the last surviving. He never thought about it; him being the last and only survivor. It made him feel depressed, realizing that all the people he once cared about were gone. His family, his friends and his next-door neighbour's cat were gone forever. He thought back to the time before all this happened. To before the Monsters' existence and before the world broke even more than it already was. 

He thought to when he was happy. Happy with his friends, Jeongin, Seungmin, Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin, Changbin, Minho and Woojin. He'd thought he'd seen all but Woojin die. They had separated when on a hunt for resources at a nearby town. So he'd assumed that Woojin and the rest were dead. But he couldn't be sure. His memory was hazy, it'd all been a frenzy of running and trying to survive.

Behind him, a building fell, causing a wave of loose brick and dust to swarm the area. He needed to go in that direction, it was the way to get to the closest city or warehouse that might have supplies. He was running low on fruit and other little foods which were light enough to carry in a small bag by his side.

The dust and tiny pieces of dirt would've gotten into his eyes if he hadn't been given goggles from Woojin. They were worn and old. They were over 4 years old by this point, but they were the only thing protecting his eyes from dust. How he wished to see Woojin one last time.

He kept walking, walking through the abandoned streets of a once functioning city. The city appeared to be vast as it had many skyscrapers that were looking as if they could crumble at any moment. He had to be wary; he wouldn't want a building falling on top of him and crushing him before he saw Woojin again.

Woojin was his fighting drive, the thing that kept him living. If Woojin had died, as well as their other friends, he wouldn't have been there at this current moment. He'd have joined them. He wouldn't be alone. Walking broken streets hunting for food that might not even exist anymore.

After a while, he ran out of fresh water, there was no water source in sight. If he didn't find any source of water soon, he'd be screwed. To keep the pace he was walking at, he'd need to drink water every half hour to hour. He looked around and saw a corner store that looked like it was the only functioning thing in the entire city. On the outside, it was advertising fresh water and food. How perfectly timed it was to see the store.

He walked up to the store, wary of Monsters and others who might want what he had left. In an attempt to look into the store from far away, he noticed that there seemed to be fully stocked shelves of food. How? How had this person gotten so much food? There was no way of them getting it without walking for days on end.

It took him less than a minute to walk to the front of the store. By looking through the dirty windows, he noticed someone. Someone who seemed oddly familiar to him. The person was facing away from him; that was Woojin. There was no doubt about it. Woojin was standing a few feet in front of him, without noticing that he was there.

As he opened the door, a faint ring of the bell rang, signifying that someone had entered the store. Woojin, or at least the person that he thought was Woojin, turned around. The person's features were bear-like. He had a few scars on his face, most likely from fights for resources, but it was Woojin. Woojin was standing there, right in front of him. A burst of hope and happiness surged throughout Chan's body. When Woojin noticed who had come in, he jumped over the counter and into his arms, "Channie," Woojin spoke as if this scenario wasn't real. As if he wasn't hugging him. As if this was a dream.

"Woojin? Is this where you've been all this time?" Chan asked, speaking quietly, trying not to disrupt the moment they were having and to not let his voice show that he was close to crying. He didn't want to let go, not now, not ever. The fact that they are back together made him feel happy again. They'll never be whole after losing the others. But they're together, and that's all that matters at the moment.

"Channie, where are the others? Where's Felix, Hyunjin and Minho? They were with you last time I checked." Woojin questioned him as if he didn't already know the answer. Chan looked up from where his head lay, resting in the nook between Woojin's neck and shoulder.

"They died on the hunt, all of them did, once you'd left. I had to watch them die, in front of me, with no medical equipment." Chan spoke, tears building up in his eyes, "Hyunjin was the first to go, then Minho and then Felix. Felix lasted the longest, he didn't die instantly like the other two. I had to run, there were Monsters. So many Monsters. He screamed so much. It hurt so bad, leaving him there as if I was abandoning him and allowing him to get eaten by the Monsters. But I had to run, I was carrying the guilt that I had left three of my best friends to die." Once Chan stopped talking, both of them had tears in their eyes, Chan's, yet, were falling freely down his face.

"What happened with Jeongin, Changbin, Jisung and Seungmin? Do you know where they are or even where they are?" Woojin, with tears now falling down his face, asked softly. He could guess Chan's answer. Chan didn't know where they were, he most likely assumed that they had gone back to camp and did not find Monsters.

"Woojin, to be completely honest with you, I have no clue as to where they are. I thought they were with you but clearly not. Where ever they are, I hope that they're not suffering and if Monsters got them, then I hope they got a quick death." Chan bluntly said while looking directly into Woojin's eyes. Chan's brown eyes were staring into the gateway of Woojin's soul.

"Channie, they were initially with me but then, I guess, they drifted off and away from me. I haven't seen them since." As they were staring into each others' eyes, Chan could see the truth behind Woojin's words and closed his eyes; in an attempt to bask in the fact that this was actually happening. He was actually in Woojin's arms.  
While still having his eyes closed, Wooji tilted his head upwards, leaning in to kiss Chan. When their lips were a few centimetres apart, the bell on the door chimed, immediately separating the two men.

"Hyungs?" A voice questioned. Blushing but still hugging, the two turned around to where the noise was and noticed that standing in front of them was Jisung. They ran over to him and gave him what he used to call their "parent hug", which is a glorified bear hug with more love.

At the warmth which the hug gave Jisung, he started to cry. He cried at the fact that he'd found two of his friends. At the fact that he didn't know where the others were. At the fact that he'd never have to be alone again. "Hyungs, where are the others? I know that Felix, Minho-hyung, and Hyunjin died but where's Innie, Seungminnie and Changbin-hyung?" Jisung asked as he looked up, with tears still falling down his face and his eyes as wide as they could with a look of hope.

"Sungie, I don't know. Channie only got here a few minutes before you did. So the others could be around somewhere." Woojin answered honestly, not wanting to break the youngers heart any further than it already was.

Over the next couple of days, people came and went, and each time someone entered, they all hoped it'd be one of their friends. It wasn't until Chan and Jisung had been with Woojin for a week and a half that one of their friends entered the store, on the brink of dehydration. It was Jeongin, the youngest of their friendship group, the cutest one. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to recognise that it was Jeongin. His face had matured and was riddled with scars and scratches. But, after hearing his voice- after giving him some water- they could undoubtedly tell it was their maknae.

They retold what they'd told Jisung, and in return, Jeongin informed them that he knew where Seungmin and Changbin were. They found each other a few days back and bandaged each other's wounds. Jeongin was on a search for resources when he'd found the store. Changbin was injured and needed to be taken care of.

**************** 

Knowing that Changbin needed medical assistance and that Seungmin was most likely running out of resources to help, the three boys ran behind Jeongin to where Changbin and Seungmin happened to be while carrying any and all of their medical supplies. When they got there, Seungmin and Changbin were inside an abandoned house and outside the house was a trail of blood which was neither fresh or extremely old. It seemed as if no one had the time to clear it.

Looking past the trail of blood, the three boys and Jeongin entered the house and walked a few steps towards a closed, beaten down wooden door where the blood trail led to. As they opened the door, they looked at the floor and watched the trail of blood to where a pale and injured Changbin lay with Seungmin starting to wrap a bandage around Changbin's wounds. "It's nice to see that you're alive and I would hug you if I didn't have Changbin-hyung's blood over my hands," Seungmin said in a way that screamed Seungmin.

At that, Jisung gave a little chuckle. Woojin scooted past the boys to be next to Changbin, so he could assess where his attention needed to be. From what Woojin could see, Changbin had deep gashes across his torso and legs. From what, he didn't know, but he could guess quite easily. "Binne, how'd you get these?" Woojin asked, having a slight idea as to where they were from, but he asked so then he could figure out the best way of treating him.

**************** 

"What do you think hyung," Changbin spoke as if it was simple, "I got them from the Monsters. I managed to run into one while foraging."

"I was alone, I left Seungmin with a note saying that I'd gone foraging and would be back soon. It was while I was foraging that I saw Jeonginnie and I might have gotten slightly distracted and got attacked by a Monster." Changbin carried on speaking, so Woojin, Chan and Jisung had some background information while also not looking into Woojin's eyes knowing that they'd hold a look of disappointment.

"Jeongin was trying to warn me but, I think the reality of finding him clouded my vision and, I wasn't listening," Changbin admitted, not looking at anyone in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

At this revelation, Woojin and Chan's faces contorted and formed a look of disappointment and faint relief. "At least Jeongin's back with us. Yes, you've gained a few scars from this experience but, at least he's here. I'd like to think that either way, Jeongin would've rejoined and found us at some point." Chan spoke, feeling the need to break the oncoming awkward silence.

After making sure that Changbin was okay to be moved and that all his wounds were bandaged, Chan gave him a piggyback ride to where he, Woojin and Jisung had made camp. Seungmin trailed behind, his thoughts far away, to the old times; before the Monsters arrived, to when Felix, Hyunjin and Minho were still alive. It hadn't really sunk in, at least for him, he was expecting Felix or Hyunjin to pop out of bushes screaming in an attempt to scare them while Minho would walk casually out and pretend that he didn't know them.

By the time they arrived back to Woochansung's base, Changbin had fallen asleep, laying against Chan's broad back, seemingly comfy. Jeongin and Seungmin were getting sleepy and, partway through the trip back, had started to lean against Woojin for support.

It lad to a comfortable silence, walking back, it hadn't gotten awkward like Chan expected it to be. He'd expected it to become awkward; he'd ditched them for his own survival. Of course, not that he'd wanted to, but you have to do whatever you can to survive. It was just pure luck that most of his friends had made it out alive. 

Upon arrival, Woojin led Jeongin and Seungmin to where there were spare camp beds; admittedly the beds weren't the comfiest but, he thought that they wouldn't notice due to how close they both were to falling asleep. While Chan, on the other hand, led Changbin and himself to the room in which he and Woojin resided, taking precautions to make sure Changbin wouldn't injure himself further by giving him their bed- the only actual bed in the building. He knew that Woojin wouldn't care, as long as it made sure that Changbin would recover in a comfy manner.

Changbin fell onto the bed, even with Chan being careful. Lifting Changbin's legs slightly to reach the duvet, Chan tucked in his injured friend- no, brother.

After making Changbin's sleeping body as comfy as he could, he slowly walked out of the room and across to where the others were sleeping. He looked over to where the camp beds were to see them all pushed together. The camp beds were small so, it surprised him as to how the four had managed to fit. Admittedly, it was a tight fit with Jisung and Jeongin squeezed in the middle, and the other two cuddle them. A sense of pride and longing swept over Chan. Pride; finally having his family with him but then also a sense of longing. 

Longing for Minho, Hyunjin and Felix. He missed them, Felix especially. He became friends with Felix quicker than he did with the others due to sharing a multitude of memories and favourite places back in Australia. But, nonetheless, he still missed the other two the same. Hyunjin's need for cuddles and confirmations. Minho's little hints and actions to help reassure them. Felix's random bursts of energy and happiness which were as contagious as yawns in a group of people. He missed those days but, at least he had the other 5 to help each other mourn and remember.

Woojin had woken up to the feeling of someone staring at him and drowsily beckoned him over to join the rest of them.

Doing as Woojin had asked, Chan pushed another camp bed closer to the other and cuddled close to Seungmin, hearing and feeling his steady heartbeat. Slowly, Chan fell asleep, cuddling into Seungmin's body.

Whatever came the next day would be future Chan's problem but now, only sleep mattered.


End file.
